Electric
by aolurker
Summary: This is another companion piece to Escape and Enthrall - this one has nothing to do with the interview the other two did, though. This one is another peek into their domestic bliss, this time peeking a bit into the bedroom (ooo la la) - though really only a hard R, not full M.


**Title:** Electric  
**Rated:** R  
**Fandom:** Alex/Olivia, SVU  
******Words:** ~930**  
Notes:** This is another companion piece to Escape and Enthrall - this one has nothing to do with the interview the other two did, though. This one is another peek into their domestic bliss, this time peeking a bit into the bedroom (ooo la la) - though really only a hard R, not full M.  
**Notes 2:** THANK YOU SO MUCH again to those who commented on Escape and Enthrall.

* * *

**Electric**

They both still had some work to do before the next day, or at least some reading; Olivia a couple of old case files that may or may not be related to her current case, Alex a first draft of a brief her paralegal had prepared. So atop their respective bedside tables were their respective manila folders as the two women went about their nightly routines, both planning on doing their reading in the comfort of bed.

Plans that went out the window when Alex exited the bathroom, having washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth, and changed into pajamas – silky pink feminine shorts and matching silk tank top. They weren't lingerie, they weren't meant to be necessarily sexy. They were just what Alex slept in.

Yet tonight, with her fresh make-up free face, with the lighting in the room, with an extra glow from a full moon outside, who knows why, but tonight Olivia was struck with Alex's beauty. And she just stared.

A stare that was returned. For Alex had entered the bedroom just as Olivia was preparing to get into her pajamas, as well. Or, more precisely, was just finishing getting undressed in order to do that, standing topless and mostly bottomless, having removed everything except her underwear.

A beat. A moment.

It was Alex who recovered first smiling a little shyly and averting her eyes, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "What?" she asked.

But she knew what. She knew what because she felt it too.

That mutual admiration.

That mutual desire.

That spark.

That electricity.

That energy that arced between the two in moments like this. Inexplicable, but undeniable.

"What, what?" Olivia played along, but did not avert her eyes.

Alex looked back up and met that steady gaze, "You're staring," she said simply, a ghost of a smile pulling at her lips as she felt her body reacting further to the intensity that was Olivia Benson's full attention.

"You're beautiful," Olivia responded straight forwardly, simple yet saying so much.

Alex swallowed and the smile won further ground as the attorney let her eyes wander again, this time openly and appreciatively of her favorite detective's body—the square jaw, the firm breasts, the taut abs, the strong hips, before once again returning to Olivia's eyes. "So are you," Alex whispered back.

It was Olivia's mouth that curled this time, her lips curving into a half smile. Her eyes never left Alex's as she took a slow, confident step towards the blonde, and then another.

Alex didn't move. Didn't even blink. She knew she was being stalked. But she had no desire to escape.

Olivia stopped just in front of her, standing eye to eye, invading personal space yet not quite touching.

Another beat. Another moment.

And another arc of electricity.

Alex's eyes flicked down to Olivia's lips.

That's all it took.

The detective took one last step forward lifting her hands up to cradle Alex's jaw, feeling the attorney's hands land on her hips, letting her eyes slide closed, bringing their mouths together, closing the circuit.

The kiss was slow but deep, that spark, that flow, that mutual need, being expressed through this meeting, lips sliding and gliding over the other's, caught between the other's, tongues invading and dueling gently, swirling and exploring, hands tangled in each other's hair.

Neither new exactly how long it had lasted. But Alex finally broke the kiss with a gasp when Olivia's hands trailed down to the attorney's back, under the loose elastic of her shorts, to firmly grip the attorney's bare ass and pull their bodies together. The jolt traveled through both of their bodies tightening their nipples, moistening their cores, and leaving them tingling and heaving and wanting even more.

Still, Alex tried to be responsible. "We…we both have work to do," she panted out, though her words were undercut by her actions, hands blindly grasping at the bare skin of Olivia's back, pelvis unconsciously swiveling and lightly grinding against Olivia's, head tiling to the side to give the detective more access as Olivia's lips traced a path to the crook between Alex's neck and shoulder.

"Yes, we do," Olivia responded as she pulled her lower body away, but only barely and only long enough to push Alex's shorts over her hips, letting them fall to the floor, before giving the attorney's ass another squeeze and again pulling their bodies back together, one of the detective's hands sliding tantalizingly between Alex's cheeks.

Alex moaned, "I guess we can do it after…" the attorney managed to get out before her lips were once again captured by Olivia's in another heated kiss, a kiss that was interrupted briefly when the detective deftly and expertly lifted Alex's pajama top up and off, tossing it aside without care.

"Or in the morning," Olivia brought their bodies flush again, this time skin to skin, breast to breast. Their nipples tightened further, almost painfully, their centers pulsed with want, the tingling they'd both been experiencing building into something approaching unadulterated need.

Alex moaned again and this time she stopped even pretending to resist, "Or in the morning," she repeated as she mirrored Olivia's early action, slipping her hands under the band of Olivia's underwear, and slipping that underwear off and down Olivia's legs, leaving them both entirely naked.

Entirely ready.

Entirely needy.

Olivia smiled at Alex's acquiescence and tumbled them onto the bed, hands reaching for more than just bare skin, connecting, exploring, sparking, surging.

Repeating.

And, yes, the work waited until morning.


End file.
